Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Porque TODOS, sem exceção, tem um motivo para serem odiados. - Aburame Shino
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Bem, essa idéia eu já tive há algum tempo, mas eu esperei ler todos os mangás de Naruto para eu poder escrever ela direitinho.**

**Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir terminar isso, mas ok XD**

**Eu espero que consiga e espero que vocês apreciem a idéia!**

**Dedico este capítulo à Srta. Abracadabra.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**I**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Ele era detestável. Pura e simplesmente detestável.

Se fazia de vítima, quando na verdade era ele o causador de tudo.

Ele e somente ele.

Por culpa dele, Naruto e Sakura sofreram.

Por culpa dele, Itachi sofreu.

Por sua arrogância, por seu egoísmo, por seu ar de superioridade.

Por querer ser _o melhor_, ele fez com que todos à sua volta sofressem. Até mesmo seus subordinados.

Nunca deu à devida atenção à Karin e a fez sofrer também.

O seu ódio pelo irmão que, na verdade, só queria salva-lo o fez assim.

_Destruir Konoha_, ele dizia.

E, mesmo assim, havia uma pessoa que não conseguia odiá-lo.

Esse alguém era _Naruto._

* * *

**N/A:**

Bem, para as pessoas que lêem _Tem gosto de_ vão entender que o estilo vai ser bem parecido, mas muda o conteúdo da fic. O fim vai ser parecido e o próximo personagem de quem eu irei falar mal é o queridinho Uzumaki Naruto.

No decorrer da fic, eu vou dedicando os capítulos à pessoas que odeiam as personagens e que eu conheço.

Enfim.

Espero que gostem da idéia e que acompanhem a fic!

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**Dedico este capítulo à Hiei-and-Shino**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**II**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Irritante, simplesmente irritante.

Em toda Konoha, não, em todo o País do Fogo, não havia alguém mais irritante e inconveniente do que Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele que uma vez ousou a tingir as estátuas dos Hokages apenas para conseguir _atenção_.

Tudo bem, ele era renegado por ter a Kyuubi dentro de si, mas não deixava de ser irritante com aquele jeitinho.

E, quando finalmente conseguiu um 'laço', conseguiu perde-lo.

Naruto não tinha o poder de mudar as pessoas, nunca teve.

Só que as pessoas _não_ _conseguiam_ enxergar a verdade.

Mas Naruto era tão insuportável que apenas uma pessoa o suportava, e esse alguém era _Sakura._

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, eu realmente detesto o Naruto, mas eu não estou conseguindo falar mal dele com a Abracadabra e a Raayy buzinando na minha orelha xD

Se a Hee-chan estivesse aqui para me ajudar, as coisas seriam diferentes, mas ok.

O cap ficou curtinho, mas acho que consegui falar mal o suficiente do Naruto.

Eu tentarei postar um por dia, talvez até mais dependendo da minha criatividade, porque eu tenho milhares de fics pra terminar também xD

Enfim.

Espero que gostem! O próximo será da Sakura.

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Haruno Sakura

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam à Sakura e me deixaram isso no review. Dedico este cap principalmente à mim e a Hee-chan - que me ajudou a fazê-lo. Obrigada, Hee-chan!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**III**

**Haruno Sakura**

Insuportável.

Não há melhor palavra que descreva a garota dos cabelos róseos.

Ela não era como uma flor, nunca foi.

Talvez, como havia dito Ino uma vez, não passasse de um broto. O broto de uma erva-daninha.

Porque ela nunca passaria disso: uma pessoa que gostava de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

Alguém que achava possuir um amor _incondicional_ por Sasuke, quando na verdade não consegue enxergar a verdade à sua frente. Sakura _menospreza_ a verdade.

Sakura menospreza a si mesma, guardando sua verdadeira personalidade e agindo como uma atriz. Agindo estéticamente para agradar aos outros, nunca a si mesma.

E isso faz dela, uma das _piores pessoas do mundo._

Alguém que corre atrás de um objetivo mesquinho, alguém que finge viver em um mundo de sonhos. Alguém como Sakura jamais poderia ser uma bela flor.

Seu nome, _flor de cerejeira_, era uma ironia.

Sakura jamais passaria de uma erva-daninha.

Era irritante. Talvez tão irritante quanto _Sai_.

* * *

**N/A:**

LOL, taí alguém que bate de frente com o Naruto.

Graças à Hee-chan, o capítulo está prontinho! XD

Ela me ajudou pra caramba, fato.

E, cara, eu não esperava que TANTAS pessoas assim odiasse a Sakura. Eu não consegui escolher uma pra dedicar o cap, então dediquei a todas LOL.

Bem, é isso.

O próximo cap é do Sai e, apesar de eu gostar dele, sei muito bem como falar mal do nosso queridinho 8)

Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando!

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eles incentivam muito!

Kissus!

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Sai

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Sai**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**IV**

**Sai**

Vazio, era assim que Sai se sentia.

Uma pessoa vazia e sem sentimentos.

Havia sido treinado para isso, certo?

Mas Sai era uma pessoa infantil, extremamente infantil.

Desde o caderno de desenhos que insistia em carregar para lembrar-se de seu 'irmão' até os apelidos de mau-gosto que dava para as pessoas.

Tudo isso em busca de _atenção_.

No fim, não era muito diferente de Naruto. Só queria conseguir atenção, apesar de não dizer isso tão abertamente quanto o loiro.

Sai.

Sequer um nome ele tinha, era apenas mais um número no Núcleo da Anbu.

Não era como Yamato ou Itachi.

Era simplesmente Sai.

Sai sem nome e sobrenome.

E o que mais irritava em Sai, eram os seus sorrisos falsos. Tão falsos quanto _Kakashi._

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu juro que tentei çç

Juro que tentei falar mal do Sai, mas é realmente difícil trabalhar esse ponto de vista com um personagem que você gosta. O pior é que o próximo é o Kakashi e eu _amo_ ele de paixão, cara.

Mas acho que não tem outro jeito, já que eu comecei a fazer a fic e não pretendo pará-la aqui xD

Eu não sei se o cap do Sai vai agradar ou não, mas eu juro que me esforcei!

Espero que vocês gostem e agradeço **muito** por todos os reviews!

Obrigada mesmo!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	5. Hatake Kakashi

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Kakashi. SEUS BRUTOS, COMO VOCÊS CONSEGUEM? ÇÇ**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**V**

**Hatake Kakashi**

Arrogante.

Era assim que ele era quando mais jovem.

Tão arrogante, sério e egoísta, que não deu-se conta da grande amizade que tinha.

Tudo o que lhe importava, era seguir as regras. Seguir as regras para que não fosse desgraçado como seu pai.

_Ninjas que não seguem as regras, são considerados lixo. É assim que as coisas são!_, Ele dizia.

Mas ele era um tipo de lixo pior.

O tipo de lixo que abandonava os próprios companheiros em campo de batalha. Não importava que fosse um _jounin_, essa não era a postura correta. Era o que Obito achava.

Quando Kakashi escolheu continuar a missão, Obito escolheu salvar Rin.

_Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe o que acontece com quem não segue as regras..._

_Eu acredito que o Canino Branco é um herói de verdade..._

_É claro que no mundo ninja, aqueles que quebram as regras são desgraçados, mas..._

_Aqueles que não se preocupam com seus companheiros, são mais desgraçados ainda._

Foi culpa dele. _Tudo culpa dele_.

Se Kakashi tivesse escolhido salvar Rin com Obito desde o começo, nada disso teria acontecido.

Kakashi não seria o _copy ninja_. Obito não estaria morto.

Para reparar _seu erro_, Kakashi assumiu a postura de Obito. Passou a chegar atrasado nos lugares, a se preocupar com os amigos.

Enfim, assumiu uma _personalidade falsa_ e pervertida, por parte dos livros que lia.

Kakashi era falso. Só não era tão falso quanto _Rin_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo me doeu tanto pra ser escrito.

No entanto, foi um dos senão o maior que eu escrevi.

Apesar de tudo, acho que retratei muitas verdades e eu até gostei de escrevê-lo.

Mas que fique claro: Eu **amo** de paixão o Kakashi. Ele é o meu favorito em Naruto, eu acho XD

Bem, o próximo é da Rin!

Beijos!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Rin

**Dedico este capítulo à Srta. Abracadabra.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**VI**

**Rin**

Inconveniente, era assim que ela era.

Fazia _de tudo_ para agradar Kakashi, quando na verdade, a única pessoa que a amava estava bem ao seu lado.

Kakashi não lhe merecia, a considerava apenas um estorvo para o time. Apenas a ninja médica.

Ele não.

Ele foi capaz de dar a própria vida para salva-la e, mesmo assim, Rin continuou com sua inconveniência.

Quando Obito salvou-a, tudo o que pensou foi em _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi._

E Kakashi, diante da perda de Obito, só pôde pensar em fazer a sua última vontade.

_Vou cuidar de você pelo Obito...e, por causa dele, vou te proteger com a minha vida!_

_Kakashi!_

_Rin...O Obito gostava de você. Ele te **amava. **Você era importante para ele. Foi por isso que ele deu a vida para te salvar._

_Mas, Kakashi...os meus sentimentos...!_

_Eu já fui o lixo capaz de te abandonar._

Nem mesmo a morte dele foi capaz de muda-la.

Rin era inconveniente. Tão inconveniente quanto _Obito._

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, é difícil falar de uma personagem que quase não aparece na história, mas ok.

Mesmo assim ela me deu muitos motivos para odiá-la xD

O próximo será do nosso querido Obito, pois ele é a ligação que eu preciso para continuar com a história.

Bem, o próximo será mais difícil, mas acho que eu sei o que focar xD

Agradeço muito à todas as pessoas que acompanham e deixam reviews!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Uchiha Obito

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Obito. NÃO EXISTE ISSO ÇÇ**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**VII**

**Uchiha Obito**

Fracassado, era isso que ele era.

Um Uchiha que não era capaz de cumprir horários, ou despertar o sharigan, não podia ser nada mais que um fracassado.

De que adiantava pertencer a um clã tão nobre, quando tudo que conseguia fazer era ser um estorvo para seu time?

Por medo.

No dia em que Kakashi se tornou um jounin, sequer lembrou-se de dar-lhe um presente. E queria fazer tudo ao seu modo, como se fosse a maneira certa.

Entretanto, seu desejo de ajudar seus amigos, acabou por lhe matar.

Quão patético ele podia ser por uma paixão impossível?

Para reparar seu erro, entregou a Kakashi seu sharingan.

Foi conhecido como um herói da guerra, mas agora estava morto.

No fim de tudo, Obito era um fracassado. Talvez tão fracassado quanto _Madara_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu gosto do Obito, então não me apedrejem. Eu tinha que conseguir um motivo para ele ser odiado xD

Então explorei esse lado mais medroso que ele tinha na missão com o time Kakashi.

E eu só escolhi o Obito porque ele era um Uchiha e era a conexão que eu precisava com o Madara.

Anw. O próximo é nosso querido Tobi!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	8. Uchiha Madara

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Madara. Coisa que eu considero impossível. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**VIII**

**Uchiha Madara**

Talvez não existisse alguém mais falso do que ele.

_Eu sou um bom garoto_, ele dizia.

Tobi, Madara, quem realmente ele era?

Definitivamente, não podia ser um bom garoto. Não com aquele ar arrogante e de superioridade que emanava como Madara.

Talvez Tobi fosse um bom garoto, mas Madara não.

Madara matou em busca de poder.

_Tudo pelo clã_, ele dizia.

Mas tudo o que Uchiha Madara queria, era mais poder. Ele ansiava por isso, desejava isso,estava cego por isso.

Ele _respirava_ poder e foi capaz de matar o próprio irmão em troca disso.

Quando todos pensavam que ele estava morto, surgiu das sombras como Tobi.

Tobi sim era um bom garoto, Madara nunca o seria.

Quando Itachi morreu, Madara tentou tomar Sasuke para si, sem sucesso. Itachi ainda o protegia.

Madara era obcecado. Tão obcecado quanto _Itachi_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bem, eu tentei explorar mais o lado Madara do que o lado Tobi, porque o Tobi é um bom garoto!

Eu acho até que ficou legal, procurei focar o lado do poder que ele fez de tudo para alcançar. Apesar de eu discordar do que escrevi, porque acho que o Madara teve uma ponta de inocência nisso tudo. Enfim.

Espero que gostem e...

CARA, 100 REVIEWS! EU ULTRAPASSEI 100 REVIEWS! Eu estou tão feliz! Sério mesmo. Eu agradeço, de coração, a todos os que acompanham essa fic. Não esperava tanto sucesso nela!

Muito obrigado aos leitores e leitoras!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Uchiha Itachi

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Itachi.**

**Isso non ecxiste. - Padre Quevedo sobre afirmação acima.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**IX**

**Uchiha Itachi**

Ele era obcecado por seu irmão.

Não era por poder, não era por glória, muito menos pelo clã.

Tudo o que Itachi queria, era a segurança de seu querido irmãozinho. Para isso, ele foi capaz de trair o próprio clã, seguindo as ordens de Konoha. Ele foi capaz de se unir a Madara.

Um traidor, foi isso que ele se tornou. Um inconseqüente que, após destruir o próprio clã, deixou a vila para trás, fazendo seu querido _irmãozinho_ acreditar que havia feito aquilo apenas para testar as próprias habilidades.

E Sasuke acreditou.

Itachi foi fraco em planejar isso tudo. Em planejar que Sasuke o odiasse para que ficasse mais poderoso. Em deixar que Sasuke lhe matasse. Porque Itachi tinha poder para vence-lo, mas não quis.

Ainda em seu leito de morte, Itachi fez um último ato para proteger seu irmão de Madara. Deu a ele o Amaterasu.

E o que Sasuke fez? Decidiu aliar-se à Madara para destruir Konoha.

Itachi era fraco de espírito. Tão fraco quanto _Sasori._

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, eu acho que acabei falando mais mal do Sasuke que do Itachi nesse drabble LOL

Mas é que é difícil falar de um personagem que você gosta, ao tempo que ele é tão querido por todos. Acho que, mesmo quando o Itachi era visto como vilão, todo mundo já gostava dele. Eu, pelo menos, era fãzona dele já.

Entretanto, ele está na minha fic e eu preciso serguir em frente. Agradeço _muito_ a todos os reviews, estou muito feliz mesmo!

Ah, sim. Quero fazer propaganda 8D

Eu estou escrevendo uma longfic com o casal Shino Ino. Eu sei que não é um casal muito comum, mas culpem a Abracadabra por isso. A fic não vai girar só em torno deles, mas de uma missão. E eu estou com sérios problemas para arranjar um título. Então, se puderem me dar sugestões...eu agradeço.

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	10. Akasuna no Sasori

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Sasori. **

**I-M-P-O-S-S-Í-V-E-L**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**X**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

Ele havia sido fraco a partir do primeiro instante. Desde quando havia construído aquelas marionetes de seus pais, ele havia sido fraco.

As coisas não mudaram quando ele decidiu abandonar Suna para se tornar um membro da Akatsuki. Foi a sua falta de paciência que o fez ser assim.

Porque tudo o que Sasori queria, é que sua arte fosse vista. Uma arte que nunca morria, uma arte de pura beleza.

Ao contrário de Deidara, Sasori acreditava que a arte era eterna. E foi por acreditar piamente nesta arte, que Sasori se tornou uma marionete.

Uma marionete do próprio destino.

No fim, Sasori era apenas frágil. Alguém que não tinha como se sustentar espiritualmente. Alguém que se escondia do mundo. Alguém tão frágil quanto _Deidara_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ahn, bem, eu não gostei muito desse drabble, mas não sabia o que falar sobre o Sasori. Ele é um dos meus favoritos. Eu até fiz um desenho dele XD

Eu acabei postando a Shino Ino, o nome dela é _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_ que significa Borboleta Branca, Flor vermelha. PAssem para dar uma conferida depois.

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	11. Deidara

**Dedico este capítulo à Lady Murder e à todos os outros inconseqüentes que odeiam o Deidara.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XI**

**Deidara**

Ele era frágil sim. Apesar de ninguém perceber, era assim que Deidara se sentia.

Explosivo, assim como sua arte.

Não suportava críticas, sua arte era perfeita. _Tudo_ o que fazia era simplesmente perfeito.

Ele era um terrorista, um alguém que só queria explodir as coisas, em busca da perfeição. _A arte não era eterna, ela é feita em um único momento onde ocorre a explosão_, ele dizia ao Danna. Sasori nunca escutava.

Quando _aqueles malditos olhos_, como ele os chamava, não apreciaram sua arte, Deidara quis destruí-los. Quis matar Itachi por isso. Mas, logicamente, ele falhou.

Porque Deidara era fraco _demais_ para vencer Itachi, mas forte o suficiente para ser um Akatsuki. E ele se juntou a eles, pois havia perdido para _aqueles malditos olhos._

Deidara era capaz de qualquer coisa para demonstrar sua arte, até mesmo de se matar para isso. E foi o que ele fez na luta com Sasuke, usou sua cartada final.

_Porque aqueles malditos olhos o perseguiam_, ele pensava.

Mal sabia ele que Tobi não era um inútil, mas sim Madara, o fundador dos Uchihas. O que Deidara teria pensado sobre isso? Provavelmente, _bang!_

Deidara era inconseqüente, tão inconseqüente quanto _Hidan._

* * *

**N/A:**

Ahá, eu voltei com força total.

O Deidara é mil vezes mais fácil de trabalhar que o Sasori, tenho dito. Muitas pessoas me falaram de motivos para odiá-lo depois que eu escrevi o capítulo, agradeço muioto a elas xD

Ah sim, tempo de divulgar.

Primeiro vou fazer divulgação da minha fic _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_ que é a ShIno que eu falei aqui ontem e pretendo divulgar em todos os caps até vcs se encherem, lerem e me deixarem reviews 8D

Ela é uma fic legal e vai ser bem trabalhada, eu juro.

Agora a segunda divulgação é um concurso de fanarts que está rolando aqui no set de Naruto.

O título está como **Concurso das Fanarts**, e não é pra desenhar, mas sim escrever. Confiram lá, eu estou participando. Fica a dica.

Bem, é isso!

Kissus e muito obrigada por todos que acompanham a fic sempre!

**_Reviews?_**


	12. Hidan

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Hidan. **

**Haha, a quem estou tentando enganar? Hidan é o cara!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XII**

**Hidan**

Era tudo pela sua fé. Sempre por sua fé.

Ele não gostava das pessoas que questionavam o Jashin, pois aquilo era o poder supremo.

Sua impulsividade o tornou descuidado.

_Matar, matar, matar._

Era isso que sua religião pregava.

Dentre todos os membros da Akatsuki, talvez fosse o mais poderoso, mas foi essa força que o fez ser derrotado.

Um idiota, era isso que ele era.

Alguém que tropeçou no próprio ego por acreditar em sua imortalidade, pobre tolo.

Predestinou a própria sina no momento em que matou Asuma.

Quando Shikamaru armou uma armadilha para pegá-lo, Hidan sequer percebeu. Estava cego _pela sua fé._

Fé esta que o fez se perder, na eterna escuridão.

Hidan era descuidado. Tão descuidado quanto _Kakuzu._

* * *

**N/A:**

Aqui está mais um capítulo! Desta vez com o Hidan.

Alguém que tropeçou no próprio ego por acreditar em sua imortalidade, pobre tolo 8)

Adorei escrever isso, mas eu amo o Hidan. Não me mate, Ray!

Para quem ainda não leu, estou indicando, mais uma vez, a minha fic _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_ que é a minha Shino Ino dividida em capítulos. Eu postarei o segundo capítulo dela ainda hoje, não custa dar uma passadinha lá e deixar um review, né?

O próximo é o Kakuzu, estarei esperando por vocês 8)

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	13. Kakuzu

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Kakuzu.**

**Time is money, man!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XIII**

**Kakuzu**

Para Kakuzu, dinheiro era tudo que importava. Quando as pessoas lhe diziam que _Dinheiro não é tudo, existem outras coisas também_, ele pensava que _Dinheiro não é tudo, é a única coisa que importa._

E ria, como se aquilo fosse uma eterna piada.

Um viciado na roda da fortuna, era isso que ele era. Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro e mais dinheiro.

Seu temperamento forte, fez com que todos os seus antigos parceiros antes de Hidan acabassem mortos, ele era assim. Se as coisas não saíssem do modo que desejava, elas não sairiam.

Seu anseio por dinheiro, fez com que tropeçasse.

Kakuzu era louco, tão louco quanto _Zetsu._

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiramente, me desculpem por não postar ontem! É que não deu mesmo, eu não estava muito bem e não me veio inspiração pra escrever esse capítulo, foi mal. Para compensar, hoje posto dois.

Kakuzu é um cara legal, eu gosto dele. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil escrever sobre os Akatsukis, visto que suas personalidades foram pouco reveladas. O próximo é o Zetsu-san, um dos meus favoritos.

E, OMG, 200 REVIEWS! EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ COM ISSO, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!

E hoje estou atualizando também, a _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_. Dêem uma passadinha lá e aocmpanhem a fic, por favor çç

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	14. Zetsu

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Zetsu.**

**E SE EU ACHAR UM DESGRAÇADO QUE DIGA QUE ODEIA A MINHA PLANTA CARNÍVORA, O PAU VAI COMER!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XIV**

**Zetsu**

Ele era louco. Como haveria de ser diferente com aquelas duas personalidades?

Não se tratavam de personalidades _boas_ ou _ruins_. Apenas _sádicas_. As duas.

Zetsu era um cara misterioso para qualquer um.

Desde sua aparência até os gostos estranhos. Porque era ele o responsável por eliminar os cadáveres inúteis. Era ele o responsável pela espionagem.

Mas Zetsu era estranho. Um estranho sádico.

Porque não havia _ninguém além dele próprio_ que contrariasse sua palavra. Talvez apenas Tobi, porque ele _era um bom garoto._ E era nessas horas que se contradizia.

_Que suas duas partes entravam em conflito._

Zetsu era sádico, tão sádico quanto _Pein._

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, foi tão difícil escrever sobre minha planta carnívora çç Ele é tão legal, eu gosto tanto dele! Tão envolto por mistério e...ok, eu paro.

O próximo será Nagato Pein, vamos ver como vou me sair com o líder 8D

Ah, sim! Eu postei o segundo capítulo da _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_. Dêem uma conferida depois, por favor! - _puppy eyes -_

Bem, por hoje é isso.

E, Ray, **Tobi is a good boy!**

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	15. Nagato Pein

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Pein, ou seja, não há dedicatórias neste capítulo.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XV**

**Nagato Pein**

_Dor._ Era esse o significado do nome que havia adotado quando se juntou à Akatsuki e aceitou ser seu 'líder'.

Aquele que se considerava um Deus por possuir o poder do Rinengan.

Pein não era um Deus, nunca foi.

_Porque deuses não tinham medo e Pein era medroso._

Sempre envolto pelas sombras, oculto de tudo e de todos. Pein era medroso.

_Eu farei tudo que for preciso pelos meus amigos, Jiraya-sensei._

Mentira, tudo mentira.

Pein havia abandonado Yahiko, havia usado seu próprio corpo para que se tornasse um novo Pein.

Pein era todo mentiras.

E como todo bom mentiroso, ele continuava a enganar Konan, desiludindo-a com suas palavras, porque Pein era assim. Um sublime mentiroso.

_Isso tudo por medo de ficar sozinho._

_Medo de não ter ninguém._

Pein era medroso, tão medroso quanto _Konan._

* * *

**N/A:**

É, não foi tão fácil quanto eu imaginei que seria porque eu gosto _e muito_ do Pein.

Tem gente que escreve Pain, eu preferi manter o original.

Esclarecendo uma coisa importante:

_"Pein era todo mentiras."_

O trecho é meu, mas a forma como ele é estruturado, é idéia da Nanase Kei e os créditos são dela. Aliás, leiam as fics dela que são fodas 8D

E não se esqueçam que eu atualizei a _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana._ Dêem uma passadinha pra ver depois!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	16. AVISO!

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e, junto de Chibi Anne, decidi fazer algo.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a_**_ petição para impedir que isso ocorra._**

_Participe._

_Obrigada pela compreensão._

_Helen Louise Spethmann Quiroga,_

_vulgo "Hiei-and-shino"._


	17. Konan

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam a Konan. Heh, a única kunoichi que presta em Naruto E É bonita. **

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XVI**

**Konan**

_O Anjo de Deus._

Quanta ironia havia nessas palavras?

Konan não era nenhum Anjo, ela sabia. Tampouco Pein poderia ser considerado um Deus.

_Porque eles eram humanos._

Mas Konan era medrosa. Ela preferia viver de mentiras a encarar a realidade.

Preferia fechar seus olhos e deixar que _Deus_ – Pein – lhe guiasse. Porque era assim que deveria ser. Somente ela e Pein.

Konan era irônica, tão irônica quanto Kisame.

* * *

**N/A:**

O da Konan ficou tão curtinho, mas foi tão legal de escrever!

Acho que é porque me baseei um pouco nesse _fechar de olhos_ dela. Não sei, é assim que imagino ela.

E não se esqueçam de dar uma passadinha na _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_. Eu atualizei!

O próximo é nosso tubarão azul, Kisame, o último Akatasuki!

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	18. Hoshigaki Kisame

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Kisame. MEU POBRE TUBARÃO AZUL, NÃO O ODEIEM!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XVII**

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

Ele era arrogante e prepotente. Talvez, em toda a Akatsuki, Kisame fosse o membro que mais se gabasse por seu poder.

Por possuir a maior quantidade de chakra.

Detestável, ele era simplesmente detestável.

Porque toda aquela arrogância ainda acabaria por mata-lo. Pois as vez uma luta não se define apenas pela quantidade de chakra.

Mas ele não se importava.

Preferia continuar vivendo em seu mundo de ironia e arrogância, provando que era sempre o melhor.

Kisame era arrogante, tão arrogante quanto Gai.

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, agora que eu fui escrever o capítulo que eu notei que quase não falam nada do Kisame LOL

Eu fui julgando ele pela personalidade e eu acho ele deveras arrogante pela quantidade de chakra que ele possui, mas nada muito sério.

Mas agora os Akas acabaram e eu retorno para Konoha! Como eu irei para Suna, eu não sei. Decido isso depois.

Não se esqueçam de conferir a minha fic _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_. Eu gosto pra caramba dela e eu gostaria de receber reviews çç

Kissus!

**_Reviews?_**


	19. Maito Gai

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Gai. Bem, ele faz por merecer.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XVIII**

**Maito Gai**

Insuportável.

Sua arrogância era simplesmente insuportável.

Ele como um todo era assim com aquela maldita idéia do fogo da juventude que passava para seus discípulos.

Gai era ridículo.

Ele achou que poderia ajudar Lee, mas o que realmente desejava era tê-lo como seu reflexo à exceção dos fracassos.

_Gai não deixaria que Lee fosse um fracassado._

Mas não era por Lee, e sim por ele.

Porque ele não queria que Lee fosse com Neji o que ele era com Kakashi.

_Um fracassado._

Gai era ridículo, tão ridículo quanto _Lee._

* * *

**N/A:**

Alohá, my friends! Estoy de volta!

Vinda de três dias consecutivos de AF e muita diversão, aqui estou eu com notícias fresquinhas!

A primeira delas é que, antes de ir, eu postei minha MinatoxKushina para o desafio. Ela se chama **Doces Momentos** e acho que foi a melhor fic que eu já escrevi na minha vida. Dêem uma olhada depois, sim?

A segunda delas é que eu conheci duas das escritoras mais fodas do ff . net!

A primeira delas vocês provavelmente não irão conhecer porque ela não escreve em Naruto, mas **Ms. Cookie** é foda demais! Eu peguei um autógrafo dela.

E eu também conheci minha querida e fofa alma gêmea, **Hiei - and - Shino** ! Foi tão mágico!

Cara, o AF foi perfeito, mas eu sei que vocês não querem ouvir isso.

Espero que curtam o capítulo, agora as coisas voltam ao normal (eu espero.)

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	20. Rock Lee

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Lee. E EU JURO QUE SE SOUBER DE UMA ÚNICA PESSOA QUE ODEIA O MEU SOBRANCELHUDO, ESTA MESMA NÃO VERÁ O SOL NASCER DE NOVO!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XIX**

**Rock Lee**

Ele era um fracassado, não importava de que ângulo tentassem enxerga-lo. Lee era pura e simplesmente um fracasso, mesmo que tentasse provar o contrário junto de seu amado sensei.

Ele nunca conseguiria ser como Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto,Gaara ou tantos outros shinobis bons que existiam em Konoha. Porque ele sequer conseguia realizar um ninjutsu.

Que tipo de ninja ele pensava que era, agindo daquela maneira ridícula?

Tudo o que ele fazia, era copiar a ridicularidade de seu sensei.

Porque Lee sequer tinha personalidade própria, apenas um sonho ridículo e sem fundamentos.

_Eu quero provar que posso ser um bom ninja, mesmo sem usar nenhum ninjutsu ou genjutsu! Apenas com Taijutsu!_

Neji tinha razão, Lee era patético.

Tão patético quanto Tenten.

* * *

**N/A:**

A primeira coisa que eu tenho a dizer sobre esse capítulo é um comentário inútil. **Tudo é dezenove.**

Quem leu a Torre Negra, de Stephen King, vai saber do que eu estou falando.

Bem, eu achei que _nunca_ conseguiria falar mal do Lee, mas aí está. Acho que foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei para falar a verdade, não sei. Eu gosto pacas dele, mas são conseqüências xD

Só lembrando vocês que eu atualizei a _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_, depois dêem uma passadinha para ver!

Por hoje é só!

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	21. Mitsashi Tenten

**Dedico este capítulo à Raayy, porque ela me disse que odiava a Tenten muito antes de qualquer outro.**

**Dedico este capítulo, também, à mim. Porque a Tenten é a maior prova de que Kishimoto odeia as kunoichis. Ô bichinha inútil! LOL**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XX**

**Mitsashi Tenten**

Ela era patética.

Durante toda sua vida, tentou provar que era uma grande ninja, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ser encoberta por sombras. As sombras de Lee e Neji.

Ela nunca foi forte, apenas tentou ser.

Uma ninja inútil que não sabe fazer nada além de apelar para suas armas. Provavelmente já estaria morta, não fossem seus companheiros.

Fraca, inútil, frágil, patética.

Tenten era tudo isso e ela sabia.

Mas, para se sentir melhor, ela rebaixava Lee. Brigava com ele por conta dos treinos forçados, para que assim, pudesse se sentir um pouco melhor. Mas não adiantava. Porque ele sempre continuava treinando e ficando mais forte, enquanto ela ficava para trás.

No fim, era apenas uma fracassada, uma idiota.

Tenten era idiota, mas não tanto quanto _Neji._

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro de tudo: Eu **amo** Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten é uma inútil, ela só fica legal fazendo casal com o Lee e, dependendo da fic, com o Neji.

Cara, como uma ninja pode ser tão inútil como ela? Alguém me diga por favor!

O Kishimoto devia estar bêbado quando criou ela, porque eu nunca vi tanta inutilidade junta. Talvez ela fosse útil no verdadeiro mundo ninja, mas em Naruto? Ela é uma piada.

Enfim.

Quando tiverem tempo, dêem uma passadinha na minha Shino Ino, a _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_. É sempre legal ver reviews em fics que você se empenha çç

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	22. Hyuuga Neji

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Neji. Fato que eu considero impossível por ele ser gostoso e arrogante.**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XXI**

**Hyuuga Neji**

Idiota. Hyuuga Neji se resumia a esta simples palavra. Por seu jeito de ser, por seu gênio, por seus ideais.

Não importava que fosse o maior prodígio já existente dentro do clã, ele nunca se conformaria com o fato de ser da família secundária. Por isso, achava que o destino não podia ser mudado. Que o fraco seria sempre fraco e o forte sempre forte.

Neji era um tolo por acreditar que as coisas eram assim.

De que adiantava possuir o grandioso byakugan se nem era capaz de enxergar o que estava à sua frente?

Neji era um tolo que só era capaz de enxergar aquilo que lhe era imposto. Um tolo capaz de tentar matar a própria prima. Tudo isso, por culpa da família.

Mas a verdadeira culpa era sua.

_Culpa por ser tão cego._

Neji era cego, mas não perdia para Hinata.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro de tudo: Eu **amo** Hyuuga Neji.

Segundo que eu demorei pra postar porque eu ando sem idéias pra essa fic e eu tenho outros projetos para continuar, como eu já tinha avisado anteriormente xD

Eu tenho a ShIno que eu vou postar agora e quero que vocês leiam, tenho uma fic de CCS e muitas outras. Mas eu vou fazer uma limpa geral na minha conta, porque eu estou revoltada xD

Enfim, a próxima é a Hinata!

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	23. Hyuuga Hinata

**Dedico este capítulo à Nanase Kei, porque ela me pediu primeiro e eu amo ela. Eu odeio a Hinata, mas só eu posso falar mal dela. q**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XXII**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Ninguém podia ser assim.

Nem mesmo ela podia ser assim.

Frágil. Fraca. Tola. Inútil.

Porque era isso que ela era. Tão Hinata...

Não. Nem mesmo ela poderia ser assim. Uma tola, uma idiota. Ela sequer tinha uma opinião própria. Preferia seguir a dos outros. Porque era mais fácil.

Hinata temia seu pai. Temia não ser boa o bastante para ser a líder da família Hyuuga. Temia não ser tão boa quanto Hanabi ou Neji.

Mesmo assim, ela não desistia. Porque Hinata tinha motivos para lutar. Sonhos. Motivos tolos. _Seus_ motivos tolos.

Fosse pela vontade de ser um orgulho para o pai e para o clã, fosse pela vontade de ter a força dos amigos, fosse pela vontade de chamar a atenção _dele_. Outro idiota.

Um idiota que seguia em frente, mesmo que seus sonhos parecessem impossíveis. Ele era um tolo, mas um tolo que lhe cativava.

Seu jeito, sua voz, seu estilo. Tudo nele.

Hinata o amava e, por isso, se perdia em seu mundo de sonhos. Ela era tola, mas não tanto quanto _Kiba. _

* * *

**N/A:**

Cara, eu odeio - ou odiava - a Hinata. Acho que mudei um pouco da minha concepção depois de ler Conveniência e de ouvir a Hee-chan no meu pé dizendo que a Hinata é legal. Sei lá, ela é tímida demais pro meu gosto, mas acho que ela tem futuro ? Mesmo assim, só eu posso falar mal dela. Eu me ofendo se outra pessoa o fizer. Estranho, eu sei.

Eu demorei pra postar esse, mas tenho uma justificativa plausível. Eu estava sem pc e foi meu aniversário quarta, dia 13. (Estou aceitando fics de presente!)

Enfim, fico por aqui 8D

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	24. Inuzuka Kiba

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Kiba. Eu gosto do auau!**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XXII**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Tolo. Era isso que ele era. Um tolo convencido das próprias habilidades quando, na verdade, não era _nada_.

Era um fraco, incapaz de lutar sozinho.Necessitava _sempre_ estar acompanhado de alguém. Fosse um companheiro de time, um amigo ou somente Akamaru. Kiba não admitia, mas não gostava de lutar sozinho. Ele não gostava de _estar_ sozinho.

Para esconder seus medos e parecer forte, ele buscava, desesperadamente, chamar a atenção dos outros. Fosse com seus gritos histéricos ou com seu jeito de ser. Ele queria ser _o_ melhor, queria ser o líder de sua equipe. Mas no fundo ele sabia que não poderia. Sabia que não era capaz de superar Shino.

Mesmo assim, ele tentava. Tentava ser o melhor, nem que para isso tivesse que rebaixar algum outro. Era assim desde a academia. Rebaixando Naruto, Chouji ou Shikamaru. Ele queria sempre ser o melhor dentre os piores. Mesmo que estes não fossem tão ruins assim.

Então ele vivia frustrado, tentando se convencer que não era tão ruim assim. Sua personalidade se tornava irritante e era impossível conviver com ele a não ser que fosse tão irritante, assim como _Shino_.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu sei! Eu sei que demorei pra postar! Mas é que as aulas voltaram, estou em época de provas, estava trabalhando na minha Shino Ino e em outras fics! Além do que, minha inspiração voltou e ando tendo idéias pra oneshots de Shaman King. Mas eu não vou abandonar esta fic! Eu vou terminá-la, eu prometo!

Aliás, postei a _Shiroi Chou, Akai Hana_, é melhor vocês irem ler e deixar reviews, bandi mau caráters!

Fico por aqui!

Kissus!

E fiquem com uma frase da Peeh:

___**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

___#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


	25. Aburame Shino

**Dedico este capítulo à todas as pessoas que odeiam o Shino e espero, sinceramente, que elas morram sendo comidas por formigas africanas!  
**

* * *

**Cem motivos para odiar cem personagens**

**XXIV**

**Aburame Shino**

Estranho. Esta era uma boa palavra para definir o que era Aburame Shino. Muitos diziam que ele era apenas misterioso e discreto. Um garoto que gostava de ficar na dele. Entretanto, o que não sabiam, era que ele fazia aquilo apenas para chamar a atenção. _Ser estranho_ fazia parte dele.

Ele gostava de chamar atenção, por mais que as pessoas não reparassem nisso. Bastava ser lembrado como _aquele_ _garoto estranho que manipula insetos_ ou qualquer coisa do gênero que já estava tudo bem.

A verdade é que Shino não se importava com nada ou com ninguém, mesmo que apenas _aparentasse_ isso. Tudo o que ele ansiava era ser reconhecido como o melhor e sabia que tinha total capacidade para isso.

Detestável. Era isso que ele era com aquela atitude mesquinha e camuflada. Shino não sabia, mas ninguém o suportava quando começava a falar daquele jeito tão esquisito e tão superior. Não era apenas a Kiba que ele irritava, mas a todos. Shino era detestável, mas não tanto quanto _Ino._

* * *

**N/A:**

Certo. É agora que eu saio correndo das vaias e das pedradas por ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar essa fic?

Cara, entendam que o vestibular suga todo seu tempo e esse ano vai ser ainda pior.

De qualquer forma, o capítulo do Shino demorou pra sair porque eu gosto muito dele e isso não ajuda. Nem sei mais quantas pessoas continuarão acompanhando essa fic, mas espero que muitas.

Eu vou tentar voltar a fazer um por dia, mas não prometo nada.

Espero que me desculpem pelo tempo sem atualizar!

**_EU QUERO REVIEWS OU O PRÓXIMO CAP NÃO VEM, OK!_**


End file.
